Lab Rats: Elite Force Prequel
Lab Rats: Elite Force Prequel is the 11th episode of Season 1 of ''Bionic Guy''. Plot Stewie: Hi, I'm Stewie Griffin. Brian: And I'm Brian Griffin. Stewie: This episode of Bionic Guy is made especially for Mighty Med fans and is a precursor to Lab Rats: Elite Force. Thank you and enjoy the episode Oliver: I can't believe my mom is evil. Skylar: We just need to hide somewhere where Mr. Terror won't find us. Oliver: We can go to my uncle's house. He lives in Rhode Island Kaz: Then I guess we're going to Rhode Island. It's an island right? Oliver: Let's just go (they take the wormhole transporter there) Oliver: Here we are (The sign reads Quahog) (Family Guy theme plays) Kaz: Wow, look at this place! It's like a cartoon! Skylar: Yeah that is wierd (They walk through Quahog) (Peter fights the chicken) (They get to Quagmire's house) (Oliver knocks on the door) Quagmrie: Oliver, hey! (They hug) Quagmire: Who're your friends? Oliver: This is Kaz and Skylar Quagmire: Come on in! (They go inside) Quagmire: So, what brings you here? Oliver: Glenn, there's something very important we need to tell you. Quagmire: Ok, sure. What is it? oliver: Your sister, bridgit is evil Quagmire: W-what do you mean? Oliver: You can't tell tyhis to anyone, but Kaz and I work at a superhero hospital called Mighty Med. We found out that Brigidgit is actually the superbillain Mr. Terror who was looking for the Arcturion Space Rock. When we tried to stop herm we made contact with the Arcturion, and Kaz and Igot superpowers. Quagmire: Wow, I can't belive this Oliver: Yeah, me neither Quagmire: Stay here as long as you need. We're gonna need to give you guys new looks so you're not recognizable. (Oliver gets his bangs cut, Kaz gets hsi sides buzzed and Skyla gets highlights) Kaz: I think we all look great Tom Tucker (newsman on TV): We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. Philidealphia is under siege by a masked terrorist. Oliver: That's Mr. Terror! Quagmire: You guys go. Good luck. (They go to Philidelphia) Skylar: Hey Mr. Terror, there's a storm coming, Skylar Storm! (Skylar fights Mr. Terror using martial arts. She beats Mr. Terror.) (Oliver freezes Mr. Terror) Oliver: Let's fly her to Mighty Max (They go to Mighty Med) Oliver: Wow, Mighty Med is completley destroyed Skylar: Who could have done this? Oliver: I'll check the security footage Oliver: I don't know who these guys are Kaz: I'm gonna take a picture Skylar: We need to go back to Quahog (They go to Quahog) Quagmire: Guys, you're ok! What happened? Oliver: We beat Mr. Terror, but Mighty Med got destroyed. Quagmire: By whom? Oliver: We don't know. We need to contact Donald Davenport. Maybe we can use his technology to help us fight the villains Quagmire: Good idea. Donald: Hello? Quagmire: Is this Donald Davenport? Donald: Yeah who are you? Quagmire: Glenn Quagmire. You know Oliver from Mighty Med? I'm his uncle Donald: Ok. What can I help you with. Quagmire: Mighty Med got destroyed, but Kaz, Oliver and Skylar are ok. They were wondering if they could use your technology to help them find the villains. Donald: I actually have a better idea, I can make a team, with bionic heroes and superheroes, and theycan be in it. Adam, Bree and Chase got an upgrade, so they can join the team. Quagmire: Sounds awesome! Where were you thinking of doing it? Donald: I have a penthouse with a lab in Centium City. We can set up our team there. Where are you now? Quagmire: 29 Spooner Street, Quahog, Rhode Isalnd Donald: Ok. I'll fly my helicopter and meet you there. Quagmire: Sounds like a plan (hangs up) Quagmire: Donald's gonna come with his helicopter to pick you guys up to go to his penthouse in Centium City. (Donald comes in) Quagmire: Hi, I'm Glenn Quagmire Donald: Donald Davenport, nice to meet you. Are Kaz, Oliver and Skylar here? Quagmire: Yeah, they're just packing their stuff. (Kaz and Oliver and Skylar come down with their stuff. Oliver: Bye Glenn, thanks for having us. Quagmire: My pleasure (Lab Rats finale music plays) Appearances * Seth MacFarlane as Stewie, Brian, Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire and Tom Tucker * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Unnerstall * Jake Short as Oliver Quagmire * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Hal Sparks as Doanld Davenport * Jamie Denbo as Mr. Terror Trivia * This is the official series finale of Mighty Med * This episode was a crossover of Mighty Med and Family Guy * Although Quagmire is a Family Guy character, he had the honor of saying the last line in Mighty Med. * Peter was fighting Ernie the Giant Chicken in this episode * Quagmire was revealed to be the one who contacted Donald in the Lab Rats episode The Vanishing * The ending theme for this episode was the same one for The Vanishing. Category:Season 1 Category:Mighty Med Category:Shapeshifter Arc Category:Arcturion Arc